2 Stupid Dogs
2 Stupid Dogs is an American animated television series, created and designed by Donovan Cook and produced by Hanna-Barbera and Turner Program Services, that originally ran from September 5, 1993, to May 15, 1995, on Fox Kids, Syndication and TBS. The main segments of the show featured two dogs, called "The Big Dog" and "The Little Dog" in the credits. The Big Dog was voiced by Brad Garrett and the Little Dog was voiced by Mark Schiff. Reruns are played on Cartoon Network's classic animation network Boomerang in 2005 through 2006, and returned on June 1, 2009 (though only showing it every summer), and also returned on July 5, 2011, to Cartoon Network for the first time in ten years, but it left on September 23, 2011 and it was removed from the lineup for a replacement for Courage the Cowardly Dog on September 26, 2011. A backup segment, a remake of Hanna-Barbera's Secret Squirrel, titled''Super Secret Secret Squirrel'', was shown in between the main 2 Stupid Dogs cartoons in many of the 13 episodes, similar to early Hanna-Barbera cartoons in the 1960s. ProductionEdit 2 Stupid Dogs ''was the beginning of the successful revival of Hanna-Barbera's fortunes, since the studio had not launched a bona fide hit since The Smurfs in 1981. The Turner Entertainment president installed MTV and Nickelodeon branding veteran Fred Seibert as the head of production. Seibert's plan to reinvent the studio was to put his faith in the talent community, a first for television animation, and Hanna-Barbera in particular. His first pitch and first series put into production in 1992 was 2 Stupid Dogs, created and designed by recent California Institute of the Arts graduate Donovan Cook. Ren & Stimpy's creator, John Kricfalusi, was credited to adding "tidbits of poor taste" to the three "Little Red Riding Hood" episodes, and a few other Spümcø artists also contributed to selected episodes during the course of the show. (There were a few passing references to Ren & Stimpy over the course of the series, as well.) Several artists and directors from the show became the first creators in Seibert's What a Cartoon! program; 48 short, original character cartoons, made expressly for the Cartoon Network, and designed to find the talent and hits of the new generations. Larry Huber, who later served as executive producer on the What a Cartoon! program, teamed first with Seibert as producer on the 2 Stupid Dogs series and directed the middle cartoon, Super Secret Secret Squirrel. 2 Stupid Dogs eventually helped launch the careers of creators Genndy Tartakovsky (Dexter's Laboratory, ''Samurai Jack, Star Wars: Clone Wars and Sym-Bionic Titan), Craig McCracken (The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends''and ''Wander Over Yonder), Butch Hartman (The Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom and T.U.F.F. Puppy), Seth MacFarlane (Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show), wikipedia:Miles Thompson, Paul Rudish (creator of the new Mickey Mouse Shorts, and co-creator of Sym-Bionic Titan), Rob Renzetti, and Zac Moncrief * Charactersedit ** The Little Dog (voiced by Mark Schiff), a small tawny-colored dachshund, is much more energetic and hyperactive than the Big Dog. The Little Dog is completely scared by cats, possibly due to a case of ailurophobiaand when a cat (the very same cat) appears, it is the Big Dog who scares the cat away. He often refers to things he doesn't like as caca!. ** The Big Dog (voiced by Brad Garrett) is a large grey Old English Sheepdog with a purple nose. He is much stronger than the Little Dog. ** The Cat is a small innocent cat which the Little Dog is terrified of, despite its being harmless. The Big Dog's bark causes the Cat to freeze in terror; however, the Cat is not afraid of the Big Dog unless it barks. ** Mr. Hollywood (voiced by Brian Cummings) is a large man who likes to point out others' mistakes. Whenever the dogs bump into him, he has a completely new appearance. He has also had many occupations such as a teacher, farmer, casino manager, Noah and pet shop owner. When pointing out others' mistakes he will say, "Aww, isn't that cute? BUT IT'S WRONG!!!" or, in the event that others (usually the dogs) repeat their mistakes, "Aww, isn't that cute? BUT IT'S STILL WRONG!!!" ** Kenny Fowler (voiced by Jarrett Lennon) is a small skinny kid with nerdy glasses, who is often pushed around by school bully Buzz and often asks the dogs for help. He often falls down on the floor. ** Cubby (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a fat, spotty teenager with big glasses, blonde hair and blue lips. In the episodes he appears in he assumes the role of a different job, like Mr. Hollywood. ** Buffy Ziegenhagen (voiced by Tawni Tamietti) is a girl in Kenny's class that he has a crush on and who has a secret crush on him. ** Red (voiced by Candi Milo), a spoof of Little Red Riding Hood, is a small, meek little girl that the dogs often encounter. When she speaks, she shouts one word in the sentence very loudly compared to the quiet tone of voice she usually has. ** 'Martha '(Kath Soucie and Kat Cressida),(formerly of Marcia) is a older sister of Mindy, Jane, Craig, Kedar, Robby, and her parents Father/Husband, and Mother.